1987
by anorangechristmas
Summary: Mike Schmidt just found a job that he thinks might work out for him. It isn't good paying, and It probably isn't the best job ever. However, after reading about the bite of 87, he wants to know the full story, and nothing's going to stop him. Also, no romance. None. Nada. Won't happen. Rated M for language


1987

10:00 PM, Saturday, November 6, 2007

I finally found a job. It isn't a good paying one, but it's enough to pay for food and the bills. Well, if I can live off $120 dollars worth of food for every week. But hey, it's something. And the job seems easy enough. All I gotta do is watch this "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", or something, whatever the hell that is. And I work only for 6 hours a day. From 12 AM to 6 AM, Monday through Friday. That's fine by me, if it means I get paid. But why hire a security guard for watching a frigging pizzeria? Like someone's going to steal from a place like that. Oh well, that isn't important. It's getting pretty late, I should get some rest.

9:00 AM, Sunday, November 7, 2007

So I did some research on "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". It turns out it has 3 main animatronic characters, Freddy Fazbear (Im guessing he's the main attraction, because, well, it's in the places name.), who appears to be a bear. The other two are Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie is a purple bunny, and Chica is a duck/chicken thing, probably a chicken. It is definitely the oddest one, because it just looks… odd… I can't really explain why. Anyways, did I ever tell you that I frigging HATE clowns, dolls, and robots? Because that is what these are. A combination of the three. Shit. This is gonna be fun. But there was two things that stuck out the most in my research; The Bite of 1987, and the Missing Children Incident. What. The. Fuck. I really didn't want to even go to the job after reading those articles. Basically, The Bite of 1987 was when one of the animatronics (It isn't told which one it was) bit into and severely damaged the brain's frontal lobe of a customer, who supposedly survived. How would that even happen? Well, it turns out the animatronics had some sort of "free-roam mode", that allowed them to walk around, however the hell that works. I'm guessing they don't roam around anymore, and just stand in one place. Hopefully. And the missing children incident was even more messed up. Five children went missing inside the Pizzeria, and the bodies were never found. A man was charged and he apparently dressed up in a costume and lured the children away. Holy shit. Im not kidding. And that's not all. Parents reportedly saw a "blood and mucus like" substance coming from the mascots, and calling the animatronics "reanimated corpses". And it turns out the restaurant is closing by the end of this year. No kidding. I found one more 'minor' piece that said that there was another animatronic that is no longer operating. I'll do more on that some other time. And that's all I really could find about this place, not saying it wasn't a lot of information. I'm really not looking forward to this job, but I guess I kinda have no choice.

5:00 PM, Sunday, November 7, 2007

I just got a strange letter in the mail. It again is about Fazbear's Pizzeria. It reads:

Dear Sir/Madam,

I heard that you are working the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. All I have to say is those animatronics are more than you think they are.

That's all it said. No signature, no name, not even a name directed to me. And what does he/she mean by that the animatronics are more than I think they are? Is this some sort of prank? Or is it something more? Whatever, it doesn't matter. My first shift starts in 7 hours. I should get some sleep.

11:00 PM, Sunday, November 7, 2007

Only a hour until work. I figured I should arrive early, so I'm not late or anything. But what does it matter? It's not like anyone would know if I was late. I should still get there earlier. I also did a bit more research in the margin of time I had. The only thing I found is what the discontinued animatronic was. It turns out to be a pirate fox of some sort, and the words pirate and fox just makes me want to know why it was discontinued. That's when I realized it was almost 11:25 PM. Shit. Better get moving.

And that's it for this chapter! The next chapter should come out in around a week or so.


End file.
